Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an identification system and an identification method, and in particular to an identification system and an identification method which are used for identifying motions.
Description of Related Art
At present, a motion identification method applied to an electronic device is mainly used to perform model training, state identification or continuous monitoring, such as operation in a game and identification of abnormal behaviors, through machine learning and statistical analysis. However, when there are many kinds of a user's motions or the motion differences are insufficient, the motions are easily confused in the existing motion identification method, so that it is difficult to accurately identify key features of the motions.